A Tragic Ending is the Beginning
by Emmakins
Summary: After the Opera house is burned Erik leaves to a country cottage and meets someone along the way
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Erik stumbled out of his secret entrance to the Opera Populaire, lost and unsure of what do to with his life now. His only inspiration had left him and he felt alone in the world. His only companion that could be trust was the person he searched for outside the flaming Opera house, he hid in the shadows, his eyes looking for this one familiar face. At last he found her, Madame Antoinette Giry, outside with her daughter Meg. Antoinette seemed to also be searching for someone, only this person usually lurked in the shadows, nowhere near throngs of people, such as the groups outside now. She finally caught a glimpse when he moved out of the shadows briefly. Erik saw Antoinette whisper something to Meg, and briskly walked over to him, making sure no one was watching she hid with him in the darkness of an alleyway.

"Erik what have you done?" She asked him, "Where are Christine and Raoul?"

"I let them go," Erik replied lamely.

"Where do you plan to go from here?" Antoinette inquired "You destroyed not only your home, but also the home of so many other people."

"I do not know," he replied, his patience leaving him quickly.

"I have an idea for you," she began, " I have an old cottage that belongs to my family in the countryside. I do not need it since I will be here while they rebuild the Opera Populaire; you can live there if you like, or until you find a more suitable place for you."

Erik didn't know what to say, he nodded in understanding and said a quick thank you. Antoinette quickly gave him directions as she gave him some money for necessary items when he arrived, and then she handed him something he didn't expect. His white leather mask, he had thought he left it in the lair, but someone must have found it. Seeing the look of confusion on his face she explained to him how Meg went down to the lair and found it and gave it to her mother.

With haste Erik left the alleyway after saying thank-you to Antoinette and went off to the Opera House stables and took a horse. Erik mounted the horse and looked once more at his previous home, as he made his way to a new life in the country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Isabelle had been running for what seemed like ages. She ran all through the night, not even stopping to rest. She was escaping from murderers; they had killed her parents in cold blood. Then they had taken Isabelle to her family cottage, the one she and her family were going to be vacationing. Once she arrived she was shoved into the study, and there sitting at the desk was her uncle, William. He had a wry smile placed on his face, along with an expression of victory.

"Would you care to have a seat, Isabelle?" He asked, she hesitantly sat down.

"You are probably wondering how I came to be here," he began, " and you see, your parents have just been killed in an attack on your carriage, which now makes me your guardian. You also will be receiving your inheritance since your parents are no longer with us. However, you cannot receive your inheritance if you were to commit suicide from the grief of your loss."

At this point Isabelle had become very confused, but then she remembered an argument her parents had had. They had argued about loaning her uncle money, her mother thought it seemed unfit, but her father pitied his younger brother. Her mother believed that it would never cure the gambling problem, only feeding it. Her father believed William, when he promised he would pay his debts and stop the terrible habit. Realizing the situation Isabelle had an idea.

"If it's money you need, Uncle, I can give you however much you need," she said, hoping this idea would be successful.

Her uncle just smiled at her, and replied, "My dear; it is not just a small amount I want. I need it all, and in order for me to inherit it, without causing unwanted questions, would be if you were dead."

With that her uncle left her, for the moment, leaving her alone, and unguarded. Realizing this would be her only chance to escape Isabelle searched frantically for a way out. The study was on the second story, so she the windows were no use. Going to the door, Isabelle listened for any sounds of people in the hallways, hearing nothing she tried the handle. To her surprise the door was unlocked, slowly she creaked the door open, and edged her way out of the study. She quickly and quietly made her way down the hall to the servants staircase, which led to the kitchen. As soon as she reached the staircase, she heard a shout. Isabelle looked behind her, and saw a burly man, coming right at her. She tried to get down the stairs, but he lunged at her, and grabbed her by the ankle, forcing Isabelle to fall into the stairs. As she landed she heard a nasty crunch and felt blood pouring from her nose and her eyes watering. She wrenched her ankle away and kicked him in the face, and ran down the stairs and through the fields as fast she could.

* * *

Erik had ridden through the night, only stopping to rest the horse; he was coming to the village Antoinette told him to pass. As soon as he passed it, he had only a mile or so before he would arrive at his new home. The village was quaint, but had some nice shops and hotels; none of the people took any notice in this eccentric looking man passing through. The sun was beginning to fall as he finally made it through the village.

Becoming very restless, Erik wanted to arrive home very soon, and rest. He had riding over the hill when he heard a young feminine voice shouting for help.

* * *

Isabelle had at last reached the main road around dusk; listening and looking around frantically, she heard hooves beating by. Quickly she made her way towards the sound, and at last found a man riding his horse. Running to him when he stopped, she noticed the strange mask he wore, but took no care in it, for in her eyes, he was freedom.

When she caught up to him, breathless, she began to explain how she was kidnapped and the people were trying to kill her. He simply nodded, not realizing why she wanted his help, until he remembered the villagers talking about a family being killed on the way to their home. Remembering they had mentioned that the couples daughter had been missing.

"Please monsieur, you're my only way to get somewhere safer for the moment," she pleaded helplessly.

Erik thought quickly of somewhere to take her, but realized she would be in danger even in the village. Realizing that, Erik quickly dismounted and helped her into his saddle, she murmured a thank you as he started to lead the horse. As they were riding, Erik noticed various cuts and bruises on her face and arms, and her dress was very torn. He also noticed her eyes and nose were very bruised, and assumed her nose was broken.

"Where is your family, Mademoiselle?" He asked her, trying to find out if this was the missing girl, who was assumed dead.

"My parents were killed monsieur; my uncle killed them, and became my guardian and needed me for my inheritance. My uncle is the only living relative I have, and he wants me dead." She replied, holding back the tears that pricked her eyes.

"Do you think you're uncle will search for you, mademoiselle?" He asked.

"Please call me Isabelle, monsieur," she began, " and no I do not think so, he and others will assume me dead, and he can then have what he wanted from me."

"Do you not want your inheritance?" He carefully asked.

"No, I would much rather be assumed dead, than be dead, monsieur," she replied, "May I ask where we are going?"

"We shall be going to my new home," he began, "and since you will be staying for a while, you may call me Erik." With that they made their way silently towards their destination.

* * *

**Please R/R,otherwise the chapters will takea while to be updated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was dusk when Erik and Isabelle arrived at the Giry Cottage. When Erik saw it he thought "cottage" was not the right word for the house he saw. He imagined a small two-bedroom home, but this had to be a 5-bedroom mansion. Erik heard Isabelle gasp when she saw the house, and glanced over and saw her eyes wide in awe. The house was very beautiful and looked, as though servants must have been keeping it in order.

Once they arrived at the front of the house, a servant opened the door before Erik had even helped Isabelle dismount. She bowed gracefully and introduced herself.

"Good evening, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, my name is Gertrude," the young woman said. She was very young, sixteen, perhaps, with red curly hair, and emerald colored eyes.

"Good evening, mademoiselle, my name is Erik Destler," Erik replied, then glanced at Isabelle, and didn't know how to explain her. Isabelle however had an idea of her own.

"And I am Isabelle Fraser, Erik, is my second cousin," she replied simply.

At that moment a man came from the carriage house and offered to take the horse and put it in a stall, Erik helped Isabelle, and thanked the old groom. The groom said it was his pleasure and introduced himself as Jonathan and then excused himself.

"Let me show you to your room monsieur, we will have to quickly prepare one of the guest rooms for your cousin, and I shall ask for a bath drawn for her, since it appears there was an accident," Gertrude said.

"Thank you, and could I please have some salve and clothe for my cousin's wounds, we had a horse accident on the way," Erik asked, as Gertrude ushered them in. Erik thought to himself that she appeared a nice young lady, she did not ask about his mask, nor the battered state of Isabelle.

"Of course monsieur, I shall get that right away," she replied. Gertrude led them up the stairs and to a guest bedroom, and gave him some clean, hot water, cloth, and salve, and told them to call her if they needed anything more.

Once she left Erik and Isabelle alone, he instructed Isabelle to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hold still a moment, I am going to wipe the dried blood and dirt of your face, it may sting the cuts," Erik stated. He carefully put the wet cloth to her face and wiped away the blood and dirt smudges that covered her face. She winced when he touched her nose.

"Your nose is broken, I shall have to set it back into place, it will be very painful, I warn you," Erik said, she simply nodded and closed her eyes. Erik carefully gripped her nose and with a nasty crunch straightened it out again. Isabelle whimpered as more blood came from her nose, and tears made their way from her closed eyes. Erik quickly put the cloth to her nose and wiped away the flowing blood. She was breathing very heavily and shaking, which worried Erik.

"Shh, it's all right, take deep breaths through your mouth, you'll be just fine," he told her, trying to calm and distract her from the pain he asked her questions about what she liked to do.

"Do you like painting or drawing?" He asked with patience. She took a deep breath and replied,

"Yes, I do, but I am not very good at either," she said and attempted a smile, Erik noticing, gave her a gentle smile, and pulled away the cloth from her nose. The bleeding seemed to stop and Erik wiped away the fresh blood from her face.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"It was no trouble, mademoiselle-"

"Isabelle," she interrupted, "we are after all cousins now."

"Isabelle," he repeated, "I shall ask the maid to bring you some clothes for you. I shall return once you're dressed and clean, to finish dressing your wounds." She simply nodded as he turned to leave.

-----------------------------------------

Erik slowly made his own way around the house, waiting for Isabelle to finish cleaning and dressing. He entered what appeared to be the library, and found it very handsome, with a lot of dark wood furniture, a large desk, and many books. He was looking at the books when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Erik asked as he turned around to see Gertrude standing in the doorway.

"Monsieur," Gertrude answered, "I came to tell you, that dinner is served for you and mademoiselle in the dining room, your cousin is waiting for you to finish dressing her wounds, and then you can make your way to the dining room."

"Thank you Gertrude," Erik said. He made his way slowly to the foyer, and up the grand staircase, and arrived at Isabelle's bedroom door. He knocked on the door, which opened immediately. Isabelle had put on a simple blue dress, and tied her thick, wavy brown hair back with a matching ribbon. She looked very pretty for

someone dressed so simply.

Isabelle smiled as she let him in her room. He had changed into a simple white button up shirt, and black trousers. He had her sit on the chair near her vanity, and started cleaning the wounds on her arms with medicine. He heard her inhale sharply when the medicine touched the opened cuts. After he put the medicine on, he put the bandaging on the deeper and bigger cuts, once he finished that task; he stood up from the stool, and offered her his hand.

"Gertrude said dinner was waiting for us in the dining room, would you like to join me?" Erik asked.

"Of course," Isabelle replied simply, accepting his offered hand. They made their way to the dining room and ate in complete silence. Once they finished eating they bid each other goodnight and went to their own bedrooms.

------------------------------------------------

Once in his bedroom, Erik thought about Isabelle, it was sad to him that her parents were taken away so cruelly, and that she was now alone in the world. He thought she was very pretty. She had beautiful thick, brown hair, pale skin, and such a strange color of green eyes; they reminded him of pictures of oceans he has seen. She seemed very shy, but he assumed it was from the sudden loss of her family.

-------------------------------------------------

Isabelle sat at her vanity studying her very bruised face. She had a deep cut along her jaw line, around her eyes and nose were turning purple from her broken nose; she had a small but long cut along her temple to her jaw. She looked like a mess, and was very ashamed at her appearance when she first arrived. Her nose was very sore, and it hurt to blink her own eyes. Erik had cleaned the cuts and treated her very kindly, like a father would treat his daughter if she fell down. She was a little curious about his mask, but never mentioned it, or looked at it. She thought he was very handsome, and looked about thirty, he had dazzling green eyes, and a very powerful air about him. Isabelle realized it was getting very late, and she put on her nightgown and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

- Just to let everyone know, I made Isabelle look like Evangeline Lilly from Lost, she plays Kate. I am using Gerard Butler as Erik,and his deformity from the movie. I haven'tread either of the books.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Erik sat at the desk in his bedroom, he was writing a letter to Madame Giry when he heard some frantic screams from across the hall, where Isabelle was asleep. He got up quickly, opened his door and heard the screams again. He made he was to her room and knocked on the door. When there was no response he opened the door and searched through the darkness for an intruder, finding nothing he looked at the bed quickly. Isabelle was thrashing madly, breathing heavily, and screaming. He went to the bed and shook Isabelle, she started jerking away and shouting incoherently at him, he shook her again, but she still wouldn't wake.

"Isabelle!" Erik shouted, she stopped thrashing at him, and blinked, she looked confused and scared. Finally she looked up at Erik, and he told her she had been dreaming.

"I'm sorry," she said lamely, and nodded, feeling childish and ashamed. She was holding back tears since the moment she woke, but they had finally broke their dam, and made their way down her cheeks silently. Erik saw this and sat down next to her.

"Did have a dream about your parents?" Erik asked, thinking that could be the thing haunting her dreams.

"Yes, I dreamt about what happened when they were killed," she replied sniffing, "I dreamt that my uncle was trying to kill me too, but I kept trying to get away, and it only got worse."

"At least your parents loved you and took care of you," Erik mumbled bitterly.

Isabelle looked over at him with bloodshot eyes, clearly confused by his cryptic remark.

"Did you not know your parents, Erik?" She asked, still confused by what he said.

"No I did not know them," Erik lied, he did not want to spill his past to a girl he barely knew, "You should get some rest, you'll need it from our journey we had today."

"Thank you, for waking me, Erik," Isabelle said, as she pulled the blankets back on herself.

"It was nothing, good night, Isabelle," Erik said as he nodded and closed the door behind him.

When Erik returned to his room, he sighed, he was rattled at what he said to Isabelle. He had never mentioned his parents since he met Antoinette. Thankfully, Isabelle probably assumed his parents died when he was very young. Erik sat on the edge of his bed, rubbed his eyes, and took his shoes off. He pulled the covers over himself, and tried to fall asleep, he had a long day.

* * *

**R/R please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I own none of the original characters. I only ownIsabelle, and other characters I made up.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

The next morning Isabelle woke up very tired and even sorer than she had been the night before. She went to the wash basin and got out a cloth to wash her face. Catching her reflection in the mirror she gasped, and dropped the cloth. Her eyes and nose were completely black and purple; her eyes were bloodshot from her broken nose. She scrubbed her face, and combed her hair, deciding she should at least look nice in other ways, since her face was so battered.

She made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. As she sat down, she noticed there was only food for one person. Gertrude had just come in to serve some tea.

"Is Erik not coming for breakfast?" Isabelle questioned.

"No mademoiselle, he is in his room, and asked not to be disturbed," Gertrude answered.

"Oh, thank you Gertrude," Isabelle stated simply.

"You're very welcome mademoiselle," Gertrude said.

"Please call me Isabelle," Isabelle said, thinking she and Gertrude could become friends.

"Alright, Isabelle, you may call me Gertie then, I find that Gertrude sounds so old," Gertie replied, hoping she could spark a friendship with someone around her age.

With that Gertie excused herself to do more house chores, leaving Isabelle alone.

Isabelle sat their silently picking at her eggs, and staring out the window, all of the sudden she felt very alone in the world, and the thought terrified her. The realization of her parents never being there for her again tore at her heart. No one would be there when she got scared, or even at her own wedding. Thinking about all this made tears stab at her eyes, she tried very hard not to start crying, but at last they freely started making wet trails down her cheeks. Isabelle put her fork down and ran up to her room and locked the door. She sat on the edge of her bed, as sobs racked her frail and bruised frame.

Isabelle spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, telling Gertie she was not feeling well and not to bother fetching her for lunch. She was laying on her bed, the tears gone, but the hiccups a reminder of her sorrow. The sun was setting and Isabelle decided she should go down to dinner at least, maybe then she could talk to Gertie. Isabelle went down to the dining room to find Erik, sitting at the table. He stood up when she entered the room, and helped her to her seat, then sat down himself.

"Good evening Isabelle, I hope you are feeling well, Gertrude said that were you feeling ill this afternoon," Erik said cordially.

"Oh, uh, yes I am feeling much better, thank you for asking," Isabelle lied, hoping her face didn't make the lie obvious. They silently ate, occasionally talking about the meal.

"Do you miss your parents?" Erik asked, suddenly. Erik had noticed her bloodshot puffy eyes, and knew she had been crying.

"Yes, even more since I had time to myself to think," Isabelle stated sadly, taken aback by his sudden question.

"I'm sorry I didn't join you for breakfast," Erik said, " I was very tired last night, and needed rest from the long journey."

"There is no need to apologize, I am sorry I wasn't at lunch," Isabelle replied, "You do not need to feel obligated to join me at meals, or anything else."

"I do not feel obligated at all, it is rather nice having company around, but I do, also like to be by myself a lot," Erik said, truthfully.

Once they finished their dinner, Isabelle decided to take a walk, she invited Erik, but he declined, saying he had a letter to write and finish a piece he was composing. She continued outside by herself. The house had a lot of property Gertrude had told them. They made most of the money off the apple orchards they had and some crops they sold in the town. Isabelle saw the apple orchards over the field and decided to go see them.

On the way Isabelle met the groundskeeper of the manor, his name was Maurice and he seemed like a very kind, gentle person. He escorted her to the apple orchard and told her to help herself to some of the plentiful apples.

* * *

Erik sat in what he called the music room, as there was a piano in it and a few other instruments. He sat at the piano, gently playing a few notes, and finally started playing a song. The music sounded very dark, and depressing. It suited Erik's mood perfectly, as he continued playing.

* * *

Isabelle was walking down the hallway to the kitchen with some apples, when she heard music coming from a room. She followed the sound and found Erik sitting at the piano, playing a very sad tune, she thought. Realizing she probably should not disturb him she slowly backed away from the room, but just as she was about to turn and leave completely, Erik spoke to her. 

"You can come in if you like Isabelle," Erik said.

"How did you know I was there?" Isabelle asked, surprised he did know her silent presence.

"I simply heard the door creak," He stated, knowingly. "Do you play the piano?"

"I used to, but have not had interest," she said, " My mother had been teaching me since I was little, but it does not interest me anymore. I suppose because it reminds me of her."

"I see," he said, "It was a shame and waste of effort on your mothers part then."

"Do not speak to me of my mother in such a way!" Isabelle hissed, and stormed out of the music room, leaving a shocked Erik staring where she had been standing. Neither of them saw or spoke to each other the rest of the evening.

* * *

Isabelle woke, gasping and sweating, she had had another nightmare. The same one, only her uncle captured her and tortured her in the dream. She got up from the bed and stared out her window at the large estate. The night sky was very cloudy, probably going to rain soon, she suspected.

Making her way to the wash basin, she heard a muffled voice shouting. Quietly she opened her door and looked around the darkened hallway, she heard the voice coming from Erik's bedroom. Walking towards his room, the voice got stronger, it sounded like shouting. She opened his door as quietly as possible and saw Erik asleep on his bed, his body tense and jaw clenched. He was obviously dreaming. She went to his bed, grabbed hold of his shoulders and started to shake him very lightly.

"Erik?" She said, "Erik, wake up, you're dreaming." Suddenly his arm came around, and knocked her in the face, very hard, and he pushed her forcefully away. Isabelle fell back to the ground and quickly scooted away from his bed, whimpering, and clutching her bleeding nose.

* * *

Erik felt someone shaking him, still in his dreaming state he hit at whoever it was, and pushed them away. Suddenly he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore, and looked frantically around his room, and spotted Isabelle on the floor. Her hands were covered in blood and she was whimpering. Swearing silently he got off the bed and knelt next to her. Instinctively, she scooted further from him.

"Christ, Isabelle, I am so sorry, please let me see your face," Erik pleaded.

Shaking her head, Isabelle scooted further away.

"Please Isabelle?" Erik begged. She nodded slowly and allowed him to pull her hands away. There was a lot of blood, but her nose, thankfully, was not broken again. He got up and grabbed a cloth, soaked it and wiped the blood away from her face. He saw she had tears in her eyes and felt terribly guilty.

"Is my nose broken again?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"No, it's still sensitive though, I apologize, I had a nightmare, and thought it was in my dream, please forgive me," Erik said.

"I'm sorry to have caused this, I heard your voice and saw you were dreaming and tried to wake you, I did not mean to startle you," she said, she got up and apologized again, and silently, and quickly left the room. Erik felt terrible, he rubbed his face, and that's when it dawned on him. He hadn't worn his mask that night, and Isabelle had seen him. He thought about it for a moment, and remembered she never flinched at all when she looked up at him, maybe she couldn't see it. He hoped that was the reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Isabelle was back in her room, she sat on her bed and took a deep breath.

"He is scarred," she said to herself, "that is why he wears the mask."

She had wondered why he had worn the mask, but never pressed the issue, since he showed her such kindness. She thought about what his face looked like, and thought it wasn't that bad, you just had to take it in a moment. She felt bad seeing it in such an awkward way, and hoped he hadn't realized she did, in fact, see his face. Isabella lay down on her bed and fell asleep, thinking about what she had seen that evening.

Down at breakfast the next morning, Erik and Isabelle were even more quiet than usual. Erik was trying to think of a way to delicately mention last night, and what exactly she saw.

"I'm sorry about last night," Erik started.

"It wasn't your fault, you still thought it was your dream, I completely understand," Isabelle said, truthfully. Wondering if that's why Erik seemed so nervous.

"Do you like to read?" Erik asked suddenly, thinking the trip to the city could give him a better chance to get out what he meant to ask her.

"Yes, I do, but I haven't found any books that have interested me in the library," Isabelle replied. Perfect, Erik thought, they could go to the village's bookstore and buy some books and other things they might need.

"Would you like to accompany me to the village, and we can go to the bookstore?" Erik asked.

"Oh, I would love to!" Isabelle replied enthusiastically.

On the way to the village, the carriage ride was long and unbearable. Erik was unsure how to bring up the mask discussion, and decided to just get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Isabelle, what you might have seen last night--"

"Erik it is not a problem, I understand, and it does not bother me, in fact, if you wish you really do not need to wear it in my presence," Isabelle interrupted, knowing this was why he was so nervous. Erik's shocked expression made her smile. "I apologize if I was too abrupt, but I really see no need for the mask," she continued.

"Your offer is very kind, Isabelle, but the servants might object," he said coolly.

"The servants serve you, if you wish to be in your own skin, then they have no right to object," Isabelle replied simply, "and besides, it must be very uncomfortable."

"I'll think about it," Erik said lamely.

They had arrived at the bookshop and Erik helped Isabelle out of the carriage, and they made their way into the quaint shop. Erik needed to get some quills, paper, and envelopes while Isabelle looked at the books. He also needed to make a trip to the post office and pick up any mail they might have received. Erik felt like Isabelle might finally be able to break her shell, and start being more conversational. The thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it might in the beginning.

After Isabelle and Erik finished their shopping in the bookstore, they went to the post office. Erik told Isabelle to stay in the carriage. As Erik walked in, he noticed there were no townspeople inside. He went to the counter and found a cheerful looking man behind it.

"What can I help you with, monsieur?" He asked happily.

"I need the mail for the James residence, if there is any please," He answered.

"Of course, let me go check in the back room.

Isabelle had been sitting in the carriage when she heard a very familiar voice. Startled she peeked around and saw her uncle. Frightened she hastily got out of the carriage and rushed into the post office. Inside she saw Erik standing near the counter waiting for the mail.

"Erik!" She said breathlessly and clutched his sleeve; "my uncle is outside right now! We have to go, please!" She added frantically. Erik nodded and at that very moment the postman came out and handed him the mail, Erik quickly paid him and grabbed Isabelle by the arm and hurried out.

Once they were safely in the carriage and heading home, Isabelle let out the breath she had been holding. Erik noticed how stiff her posture was while they were slowly making their way through the town, then noticed when they reached the countryside, she let out a deep breath and her body relaxed.

"Are you all right, Isabelle?" Erik asked quietly.

"Now I am, I was so scared he'd find me, Erik," she told him.

"I promise as long as you're with me you will be unharmed and safe from your uncle," he told her, hoping she'd understand he'd never let harm touch her.

"Thank you, Erik," she said quietly, a small smile played her lips at what he said to her. Not because of what he said, but because of how he said it, and she knew from then on she was indeed, safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 7

Once they arrived home, Erik helped Isabelle out of the carriage as Maurice got all their packages from the stores. They went inside to find lunch was ready for them and ate in silence. Isabelle found the silence insufferable, she wanted to talk about anything, rather than sit in the maddening quietness.

"Where are you from Erik?" Isabelle asked, breaking the trance he seemed to be in.

"I can't remember, but I lived in Paris most of my life," Erik answered, startled at her question, "Where were you born?"

"I was born in Marseille, but we moved to Paris about 3 years ago for my father's business," she replied. Realizing she knew nothing of him, except he loved music, she wanted to get to know her masked friend.

"What kind of business did your father do?" Erik asked, curious about what her life had been like.

"He ran a winery, and it became very successful," Isabelle answered, "We never really had money problems, so my parents sent me away to a boarding school in England for my education. My brother was too young to go and died before they could think of where to send him."

"How did he die?" Erik asked abruptly then realizing it was rude apologized hastily.

"No, it is fine, he died of consumption," she said simply, not wanting to discuss the death anymore of her beloved little brother, "His name was Jean, he was eight when he died."

They sat silently for a while, occasionally picking at the food on their plates.

"Erik what was your childhood like?" Isabelle asked, not realizing it was a sensitive subject for Erik.

"It was very rough, and I do not like to speak of it," Erik replied tersely. Isabelle winced at the coldness of his tone and ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"I apologize for my reply, I had a terrible childhood and try to keep it in the past, so I am not reminded of the cruelties of life," Erik said, feeling bad for using such a harsh tone at Isabelle, when she knew nothing of his horrible life.

"I'm sorry to have pressed it, I should not pry in your personal life," she replied, matching the cold tone he had used mere moments before. Her tone shocked Erik, especially as she abruptly excused herself and walked away, leaving Erik confused at why she should be mad and not him.

Isabelle walked out the door leading from the kitchen outside and walked toward the orchards, they were the only place she felt safe to deal with her emotions peacefully lately. She sat down under a shady tree and looked up at it, realizing the leaves where changing and soon winter would come. It saddened her that she would no longer be able to find comfort here during the cold months.

Isabelle wanted a friendship in Erik very badly, she was very lonely and could tell by the sadness in Erik's eyes that he knew loneliness like she did. She briefly thought about how he stiffened when she asked about his childhood, she did not understand how bad life could be for him and wondered if it had anything to do with his deformity.

While thinking all this Isabelle did not realize Erik had followed her. He stood in the shadows for a moment and watched all the emotions change in her face, she looked very distressed about something and Erik hoped it was not his fault. He really had not meant to be so harsh, he just hated speaking of the so called childhood he had.

"Isabelle?" he said softly. Startled Isabelle shrieked and stood up quickly, tripping over her skirts and nearly fell, but Erik had caught her in time.

"Oh! I am sorry!" she said, blushing in embarrassment, "I did not realize you were there, and you startled me!"

"Do not worry about it, I should not have been so quiet," Erik said, his lips twitching as he saw the expression of shock cross her face. Isabelle noticed him almost smiling, and it made her very pleased that he does have a sense of humor.

"Erik what did you do before you moved here?" Isabelle asked, as they sat down together.

"I was a composer and a music teacher." He said, purposely leaving out anything remotely similar to the Opera Ghost and Christine. He was not ready to talk about it, his heart was still healing.

"Erik.." she said unsure of his reaction, "were you the Opera Ghost?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Since it took so long to update chapter 7 I am posting 8 today too. **

Chapter 8

"What did you just say?" Erik said through clenched teeth. Isabelle immediately regretted even mentioning this.

"I.. I said are you the Opera Ghost?" she repeated, swallowing hard and pushing herself away discreetly. Erik's expression was fathom and she feared her safety in that moment.

"What would put such a thought in your head?" Erik said, his anger rising.

"Well, I-I had been at Il Muto when the Opera Ghost appeared and at the angle we were sitting I saw a mask, and well, you have one too, I was curious." She stuttered.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you!" He spat, and pushed passed her and made his way to the house.

"Did you love her?" He heard Isabelle say so soft he almost didn't hear her. He turned sharply on his heel and strode towards her, furious. He pulled her arm into a tightening grip that would leave a bruise the next day.

"You will not speak of this EVER again, do you understand me?" He said, not caring if she was scared.

"Let go of me!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Do you understand?" He said tightening his grip.

"I said let go of me, damn you!" She shouted pulling her arm free and backing against a tree, collapsing. Erik's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. He had never hurt someone like this before, Isabelle looked shocked and near tears.

"Isabelle.. I-I apologize, I do not know what came over me." Erik stuttered.

"You need to let go of her, Erik, she is torturing your soul, and bringing this hatred out of you." Isabelle sniffed, "She obviously was selfish to betray you and shun you from her life."

"I was the Devil's Child, you know?" Erik said, thinking Isabelle needed to understand what she was saying, it was the other way around Erik thought. "My first gift from my own mother was a mask, she wouldn't even give me a kiss on my birthday, she was too disgusted of the monster she had created. I ran away, because I loved her, even though she hated me, I always loved her. I was captured my gypsies and put on display in their freak show. I was called a monster and freak everyday of my childhood. I finally snapped, and killed the man that continually beat me, and Madame Giry, my only true friend led me under the Opera Populaire to protect me."

Isabelle realized why he never spoke of his past, it was nothing but torture for him, and hate from everyone. Isabelle felt terrible for ever making him do this, she should have never pressed the matter with Christine or the Opera Ghost.

"Did you love her?" Isabelle asked timidly.

"I deceived her, I became obsessed with her and finally realized it and let her go," Erik said with sadness, "She was the only person that knew me as something other than a monster." With that Erik turned and walked away, headed towards his home, broken.

"You are not a monster, Erik, you're a man," Isabelle said softly, more to herself, not realizing Erik had heard her as he left.

Erik looked at her startled and replied, "You seem to be one of very few that would say that."

Isabelle looked up, not realizing she had said that aloud, "I am sorry for pressing the matter, Erik, but you are not a monster, the people that treated you that way are the true monsters. Come, let's go eat supper." Isabelle grabbed his arm and walked to the house with him. Erik was shocked speechless about what she had said and simply nodded and led her home.

* * *

Erik sat at dinner in silence, not even knowing how to express the gratitude he felt for Isabelle. Isabelle ate her food in silence, not sure if Erik was still upset with her, she hoped not, but she could never read his expressions, he always wore a mask for them.

"Erik I hope you are not still mad about me for mentioning the Opera and Christine, I truly am sorry. I understand if you do not want to talk to me, it was rude and cruel of me." She said, hoping he understood her.

"Do you think I am still mad at you?" Erik questioned her curiously.

"You have not spoken to me since we left the orchard, I assume you still are upset about it." She replied, confused by the question.

"I am not angry with you, I am sorry for hurting you if I did," Erik started, "I was angry at first, but then I understood that since we are living under the same roof that you would have to be curious about my past."

"Yes but I was pushing you-"

"No," Erik interrupted, "You did nothing of it, I lost my temper and should not have over such ridiculous things, I do not know why I defend Christine after what she did, and I thank you for understanding what only one other person has understood."

Curious Isabelle questioned him, "What did I understand?"

"That I am not a monster, nor the Opera Ghost, just a simple man," Erik said simply. That made Isabelle smile, and felt content with Erik.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Later that evening, Isabelle and Erik sat in the library reading by the fire. Both were very content and the tension between them had dissipated. Erik was reading a book on architecture, whereas Isabelle was reading _Wuthering Heights. _Both enjoyed each others company very much, even if neither talked. Isabelle had been thinking and wanted desperately to tell Erik something, but was afraid to break the peaceful silence.

"I think I was a disappointment to my mother," Isabelle blurted, feeling ridiculous for saying out loud.

"Pardon?" Erik said, obviously confused by his expression.

"I think because I lived and my brother, my father's heir, died, that I disappointed my mother, because I was useless to the family name," Isabelle said, "I believe my father was not affected by the feeling, he treated me the same as he had before Jean died, my mother was kind, but I could see it in her eyes. There was always a look of disappointment shadowing the love. It's my fault my father's name will eventually die out and we will no longer be known."

"Isabelle," Erik started, "I do not think your mother was disappointed, you're beautiful, smart, and talented, what more would your mother want?"

"She didn't care about any of those things!" She said, near tears "I was only offered things so I could marry well and would behave well at social functions. My mother only wanted that from me, everything else was for my brother, he was going to have the best education, have many talents, and marry some beautiful girl and have more heirs for the family! Nothing I did mattered after he died!"

Finally getting everything she felt out of her system, Isabelle dropped her book, stood up and walked away, sobs wracking her small frame, headed towards the music room in the manor. Leaving Erik confused. Deciding it best to see Isabelle and calm her, Erik made his way slowly to the music room.

Before entering he heard Isabelle sobbing hysterically, he knocked and slowly opened the door. He found her at once, sitting on the piano bench with her head in her hands, her dark hair covering her face. He sat next to her and she broke down. Burying her face in his shirt and clutching his jacket she let the sobs come freely. Erik, having never really comforted someone, awkwardly rubbed her back, hoping it would help calm her. Finally her sobs gave into small hiccups and still in his gentle embrace, Isabelle looked up with puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"Erik I am so sorry, I just felt like I had to tell someone, it was only me in my house and I never was able to tell anyone" She hoarsely said.

"Shh, Isabelle it is fine, honestly, you listened to my dreadful past, I will always be here for you to talk to." He promised, meaning more than what it sounded like.

"Do you mean that?" Isabelle sniffed.

"Absolutely." He said and they sat there for a moment of content silence, Isabelle's head resting on Erik's shoulder. Isabelle did something unexpected though, she reached down slowly, and grasped Erik's hand. Erik understanding her, took her hand a brought it to his lips, letting a kiss linger there.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My updates might be slower this week. My school's tennis team have our last matches all this week and I have homework I have been neglecting. Thank you to those who review! I really appreciate it and enjoy reading what you think! Also for future reference, Isabelle is going to be 19 years old and Erik is 33 in this fic. **

Chapter 10

Antionette Giry had kept in contact with Erik from the moment he had made it safely to the manor. They had both written on any news they had heard of. Erik had been assumed dead, by suicide. Christine had married Raoul a few short months after Erik left. Erik had written Madame Giry and told her about Isabelle, and even said he thought that this might actually be love. Madame Giry was not sure and asked him what was different between his feelings towards Christine. Erik said he had come to realize that Christine was nothing but an obsession, a pawn to make love him. The feelings he felt for Isabelle were deeper and held more passion.

* * *

As Madame Giry was writing her monthly letter to Erik there was a light knock on the door, she had left Erik's letter and her own on the desk in the parlor to answer it. Antionette was quite shocked to see Christine de Chagney at her doorstep.

"Christine! How lovely to see you!" She said, embracing her.

"It is lovely to see you to Madame Giry!" Christine said, hoping they could get down to why she had come.

"What brings you here my dear?" Madame asked, as they made their way to the parlor.

"Actually I was wondering you could tell me if the rumors are true," she began, "Is the Phantom really dead?"

"My dear, I honestly do not know, I am assuming the rumors are true since no one has heard, nor seen him," she said, realizing the truth to this unexpected visit.

"But surely you had helped him in someway that night!" Christine cried in frustration. She only wanted to see her Angel and refused to believe that he was dead.

"As I said before Christine, I have not heard from him, even if I had I would not tell you, he would most likely be healing from the mess he created, and would not need you showing up claiming you love him." Madame Giry said coldly.

"I see, I am sorry to have bothered you." Christine said timidly, never seeing this cold demeanor from Madame Giry.

"It is alright, I just do not want to be pestered by something I know nothing of," Madame Giry said, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, please," Christine said, "Madame Giry, if I may ask, what was the Phantom's real name?"

"Erik, his name was Erik," she replied before going to make tea in the kitchen.

Christine wandered around the parlor admiring some pictures, and noticed some letters on the desk. Looking towards the door to make sure no one was coming she looked at them. On the envelope addressed to Madame Giry was a letter from an Erik James, realizing this Erik was her angel, Christine quickly snatched the envelope and put it in the purse she carried.

Madame Giry entered with tea and they had some small conversation. After they finished Christine apologized saying she had to leave for dinner with Raoul. They embraced and said their good-byes. Christine gave the address to the driver and told him to take her there. Raoul was out of the country and she had sometime to visit an old friend.

**R/R please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Isabelle and Erik had started to get closer a week after the day they spoke of their pasts. Isabelle admitted she had feelings to Erik, and Erik did as well. They both were very happy and spent quite a bit of time together. Barely leaving one's side, unless they were going to bed.

Erik had been very happy with the way things were going for he and Isabelle. He realized that he truly had honest feelings for Isabelle, and it was totally different from those towards Christine. He had never remembered being this happy in his entire life, he had his own home, and lived with a woman he adored, that loved him for who he was.

--------------------------------------------

That evening after dinner Isabelle wanted to look at the stars with Erik, who, happily obliged. Erik helped her put her cloak on and then put his own on. Isabelle had a blanket for them to sit on, and they made their way towards the orchard. As they walked Erik did something had had been wanting to do for a while. He slowly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand gently.

Isabelle smiled sweetly and stopped abruptly. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Erik a simple kiss on the cheek, and started walking up the hill again. Just that gesture had Erik's heart soar. He had never felt something as sweet as that kiss. Isabelle spread the blanket out on the ground and sat down, Erik followed in suite.

Isabelle had not realized it would be so cool in the night, and wrapped her cloak tightly around her and discreetly scooted towards Erik for some warmth. Erik had realized as well that the air was a bit chillier than usual. He took off his cloak and placed it gently on her shoulders.

"Oh, but you will surely freeze!" She said.

"I would rather-" Erik started, but was cut off by Isabelle taking his cloak off, and moving next to him and putting it around the both of them. She gently laid her head on Erik's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, gently embracing his warmth. Erik gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He felt Isabelle snuggle up next to him, and had never been happier in his lifetime.

They watched the stars, and Isabelle would point out to him certain things, and tell him the stories behind them. They did see a shooting star once and she squealed and told Erik to close his eyes and made a wish. Erik obeyed and wished that this is how the rest of his life could be. After a while Isabelle grew silent, Erik looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. Erik gently picked her and the blanket up and carried them to the manor.

-----------------------------------------

He made his way to Isabelle's room, and pulled back the covers, gently placing her under them. He pulled them over her and she stirred grabbing for his hand, she woke for a moment, and looked into his eyes, smiling and intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you for tonight Erik," she said, kissing the palm of his hand.

"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed it very much," he replied, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight Isabelle."

"Goodnight Erik," she said back, as he made his way to the door carrying the candle.

"I love you," she blurted, blushing furiously at the words she had said. Erik had never in his life been told those three words, and felt as though his heart would burst with happiness.

"I love you too Isabelle, goodnight," he said in return, and closed the door. When the door closed Isabelle felt as though she was dreaming, she settled into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Isabelle woke refreshed and very at home now. She had confessed to Erik what she had wanted to say for a while now, even after hearing his tragic story and seeing his deformed face, she loved him more than anything. Isabelle got dressed quickly, looked at her reflection in the mirror; her bruises had finally healed; though the cuts had left faint pink marks on her flawless cheek. Isabelle quickly made her way downstairs.

Erik was already seated at the dining room table and in a very good mood after the sequence of the night before. Isabelle came bursting into the dining room, very happy, she rushed to Erik and gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down.

"Good morning!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Good morning to you as well," Erik replied smiling, "Did you sleep very well?"

"Oh yes, better than I have since I first came here," she replied happily, "Did you sleep well, Erik?"

"Yes, I did thank you." Erik answered lamely, wishing he had something more exciting to say. At that moment Gertie entered with their food and murmured a good morning and set their plates in front of them.

"Isabelle," Erik started, " I was wondering if you would do me the honor of playing the piano for me this morning."

"Oh, I would love to," she said slowly, "but I am out of practice, I haven't played for months now."

"That is fine, you could start up again, and I would be glad to help you," Erik said, hoping she would agree. He had wanted to hear her talent since the moment she told him she played.

Later that afternoon Erik was waiting in the music room for Isabelle to come and play. She must have been occupied because Erik started to play a simple song off the top of his head. He was so absorbed in his music that he hadn't heard the door open and the brush of Isabelle's skirts when she entered.

Isabelle walked into the music room, having never heard such sweet music in all her life. She quietly made her way towards Erik, who clearly was oblivious to his surroundings while playing. She sat down on the bench next to Erik as the song came to a beautiful ending.

"Oh Erik, that was beautiful!" She said, very amazed at the music. "I never knew you played so well!"

"Thank you," he said, pleased that she enjoyed the piece, for Erik was thinking of her while playing it. "Now I believe it is your turn to enlighten me on your own talents." Isabelle blushed at that, and began playing some scales. After she warmed up she played a piece by Mozart she was fond of.

Erik watched her warm up and was shocked when she began playing Mozart 156, it was a very hard piece, yet her fingers played it brilliantly. He noted she closed her eyes once she got the tune starting, and realized she was indeed, talented and very modest about it. Isabelle played the last note, opened her eyes, and saw Erik smiling proudly at her.

"That was perfect," he said. "Your talent is better than you make it seem, you should be very proud of your playing."

"Oh, thank you," she said, blushing, yet thrilled that he was complimenting her, she was very nervous to play after hearing him.

"Isabelle, have you ever been courted?" Erik asked abruptly.

"Once, but my mother forced me, because he was a good suitor," she said wrinkling her nose, "He was rather rude, and said my head was too big for my body. I didn't care for him."

"Well, he sounds terrible, and I assure you, your head and body are perfectly proportioned," Erik replied with a smile. Isabelle gave a small laugh.

"Well I am glad you say so, I was very fretful about it afterwards." She teased. "Why do you ask if I have been courted before?"

"Well.. I.." Erik stammered, "I was wondering if you would want to be courted.. by me?"

Isabelle gave a genuine smile and said, "I would be the happiest girl in all of France, to be courted by you Erik." Erik smiled and took her hand, linking their fingers and gave a small kiss on the back.

"I would be honored to court you Isabelle and I am very relieved you agreed," he said honestly. Isabelle laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Suddenly she sat up and looked at Erik. Before Erik could think she pulled his mask of and gave him an intimate kiss on the lips. Erik was shocked at that and didn't know what to do, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Out of breath, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Erik, when it is you and I alone in a room, I want you to not wear the mask," she said almost pleading, "I do not love you for the mask, I love you for your entire face, and never forget that."

"Isabelle-" Erik said, rather upset she made such a bold move. Isabelle silenced him by another kiss and then started to kiss the knotted flesh of the right side of his face. Erik felt as though his heart was bursting with joy and cupped her face and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"No tears, I feel as though this is a dream, and I hope it is not, for its one that I never want to wake up from," he said and kissed her tenderly. They were broken apart by a sudden knock on the door, they hastily drew apart, and Isabelle handed Erik his mask as he put it into place. Gertie entered with their afternoon tea and Erik turned his attention to the piano, Gertie gave Isabelle a knowing smile and a small wink and left.

During the entire day Erik and Isabelle played the piano, only breaking for lunch and dinner. As they made their way to the stairs with their hands interlaced, Isabelle voiced something she didn't mean to.

"Would you stay with me tonight Erik?" She blurted, thankful the hallways were dark to hide her crimson face.

"Isabelle," he sighed, "it would not be proper."

"Please Erik, I promise we will only sleep!" She pleaded as Erik sighed,

"Fine, but let's go to my room, the bed is larger for two people."

She went to her own room and changed into her nightgown. She knocked on the door of Erik's room, and he let her in. She had the most endearing smile of joy on her face that made Erik's heart soar.

Isabelle noticed Erik did not have a shirt on and could not help but stare at his chiseled chest as she climbed into the bed with him. He turned to her and she smiled sweetly, she then reached over and took his mask off, his hand flew to his face, but she pulled it away.

"Erik that has to be dreadfully uncomfortable and you do not need to cover your face from me," she said, simply, and set the mask on the nightstand. She turned back to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Erik laid down next to her as she snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He thanked the heavens for blessing him with Isabelle.

"I love you Erik," she yawned and started to fall asleep.

"I love you too Isabelle," he replied softly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Erik had never felt so at peace in his life as he drifted into a deep sleep.

**Hope you liked these two chapters! Please R/R and thank you to those who do review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not kill me yet! Just read on! Hopefully you still won't hate me.**

Chapter 13

Christine sat anxiously in her carriage; the house was very far from the crowded city of Paris. Snow had started to lightly fall, making the trip pleasantly pretty, but unpleasantly cold. Raoul was out of the country for another two weeks, so Christine had time to come and visit Erik, and hopefully he would take her back and they could have a happier life together. She thought about a life with Erik, when the carriage arrived to the house.

-------------------------------------------

Erik woke to a tickling sensation on his chest, he tried brushing it away but realized it was hair, he glanced down and saw Isabelle lying with her head on his chest sound asleep. He realized that this was the first night he had ever slept so long and peacefully in a very long time. He gently wrapped his arms around her tighter.

She stirred and sleepily looked up at him smiling. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips and moved her back towards him, using his one arm as a pillow under her head and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Let's sleep in today," she suggested, too cozy to get up. Erik didn't want to get up either and agreed he smiled down at her, and unable to help himself, kissed her bare shoulder. Isabelle sighed happily and Erik felt his courage grow. Pulling her closer he turned her slightly and kissed her jaw.

She mumbled softly, "That feels nice." Then shifted so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him freeze at her boldness.

"Don't stop," she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

"Isabelle," Erik warned "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Shhh.. It's just a kiss Erik," she said, kissing him again. Erik felt his resolve disappear and returned the kiss hungrily. He didn't stop until he realized that Isabelle was now under him. Isabelle deepened the kiss and Erik moaned, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. Erik groaned and put on his robe and mask and went to the door.

"Monsieur, I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a young lady in the parlor, she said she knew you," Gertie said, peeking into the room. Cursing, Erik got dressed hastily, Isabelle doing the same. Both making their way to the parlor, Isabelle opened the door. Erik stopped dead in his tracks. Christine, however, rushed passed Isabelle and into Erik's arms, nearly knocking Erik over.

"Oh, Erik I missed you so!" She said, giving him a kiss. Erik, however, did not miss her at all.

"Isabelle, could you please excuse us?" He said to her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. She nodded dumbly and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here Christine?" He yelled.

"I missed you," she said, pouting. Erik realized why he liked Isabelle more; Christine was immature and wanted attention.

"The feeling is not mutual Christine, now I am going to ask you to never ever come here again, am I understood, or am I going to have to have Madame Giry tell your husband of your secret rendezvous?"

"Erik-" she started.

"LEAVE CHRISTINE!" He roared, "Leave and NEVER come back!" Christine whimpered and left hastily. Erik sighed as he watched her; furious that she would even think of destroying the building relationship he had with Isabelle.

------------------------------------------------------

Erik walked to the kitchen to find Isabelle sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Gertie must have gone to another room he assumed he quietly made his way to Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" He said, unsure. She looked up, and Erik felt his heart shatter. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears and she looked heartbroken. He went to her side immediately and knelt down.

"I apologize for this incident, I can assure you, Christine is nothing to me, she was a part of my past that I want to forget," he said pleading with her to forgive him, "I love you, and only you, please forgive me?"

Isabelle sniffed, as more tears fell, Erik gently brushed them away, and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips.

"Erik, I love you too, I am sorry for crying," she said, understanding, "I assumed the worse and thought that our relationship was too good to be true, and that something like this was bound to happen. I acted out of haste, please forgive me." Erik felt his heart beating loudly in his chest, briefly wondering if Isabelle could hear it.

"Let us put this ordeal behind us, I promise you that Christine will never come again, and if she does, she will not be allowed anywhere near the grounds again." Isabelle smiled and gave him a kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you more than anything Erik," she said.

"And I you Isabelle."

"Erik, would you like to accompany me on a walk?" She offered.

"I would be honored, but isn't it a bit cold outside?" He said, worrying about her getting cold.

"Nonsense, I will wear my cloak and we won't be out long," she said, grabbing her cloak from the hook near the door. Erik was doing the same. They trenched outside in the foot of snow, Isabelle struggling because of her short frame; Erik however took the snow in strides. Isabelle getting flustered, bent and grabbed snow, crunching it together, aiming.

"Erik?" She called. Erik turned only to have a snowball hurled at his face; he quickly ducked and landed in the snow, sputtering.

"Isabelle! What are you doing?" He asked. She grabbed more snow and ran up to him dumping it all on his chest, giggling uncontrollably.

"Having some fun with you my love!" She said teasingly.

"Well I do not appreciate you conspiring behind my back," Erik said, holding his hand for her to help him. Instead of hoisting himself up after she grasped his hand, he pulled her down on top of him. She shrieked and started laughing when she landed. Resting after her efforts she rolled over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well that was enjoyable, was it not?" She asked, still breathless.

"For you my dear, I however, was merely target practice for you," he said dryly. Isabelle laughed. Erik noted she had begun to shiver, standing up he held his hand out to her. She grasped it gratefully and he helped her up.

They trudged back into the house to find Gertie ready with hot tea for them before dinner; they went to the library and sat down in front of the cozy fire. Simply enjoying each other's company.

**Hopefully you like, please R/R! Thanks to those who have been!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That night Erik and Isabelle slept in Erik's room again. Both very tired they fell asleep immediately. Later that night Erik was woken by a loud cough. He glanced down at Isabelle, asleep next to him, and listened to her breathing. It sounded harsh, like she was coming down with a cold. She coughed again and it sounded very painful. Erik put a hand to her head and immediately withdrew it. She was burning with a fever. He got out of bed and stood, going to the basin.

"Erik?" She mumbled, "I don't feel very good." Erik got a cloth wet and went back to bed, climbing in and setting next to Isabelle, he put the cloth to her forehead as she curled up next to him. He felt her hand grasp his gently.

"Shh, Isabelle, you are getting sick, please just rest," he whispered. She mumbled incoherently as she drifted into a fever induced sleep.

Isabelle tossed and turned all night, Erik stayed awake in the bed with her. Not wanting to leave her side at all in case she woke up alone. Occasionally she would have nightmares and thrash about the bed, calling for help and tears would flow down her face. During that time Erik would gather her in his arms and smooth her hair, whispering comforting words to her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle's fever had not let up for a week. When she finally woke, Erik had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle woke to find herself in a sweat, and her body ached all over. She felt very weak and sore for some reason. She looked around at her surroundings and found Erik in a chair next to the bed, noticing the dark circles under his unmasked eyes.

"Erik?" She whispered hoarsely. Erik's eyes snapped open immediately. The intense green eyes flew to hers, a look of relief washed over them as he sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I am so glad you are awake," he said, "I was so worried."

"How long have I been sick?" She asked.

"A week," he replied, "your fever was very strong, I had to send Maurice to get medicine for you to help break it. Now rest yourself."

"Erik will you sleep too?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him not to leave her alone.

"Of course," he replied, climbing into bed, Isabelle snuggling next to him. Erik had not slept very much, if at all, during Isabelle's illness. He had not wanted to leave her side at all. The fever had been raging her petite body, had the medicine not worked Isabelle would probably have died. Erik wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead, thankful she was finally well. Both fell asleep very fitfully, sleeping the rest of the day and the entire night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Isabelle woke the next day to find Erik sleeping fitfully next to her. His arms were wrapped around her possessively; not wanting to disturb him Isabelle laid her head down on his chest and kissed his chest. Erik woke at that sensation on his chest and looked down at Isabelle smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, still worrying about her health.

"Much, I feel weak though, but it will go away soon," she said, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I would never leave you alone," Erik promised. They both sat in each other's arms, lost in thoughts. Isabelle was still very weak, and Erik was still very tired, but neither would complain much about it. Isabelle sighed, a little restless now after being in bed so long.

"Isabelle, you were so sick you could have died," Erik said brokenly, "I was so scared I was going to lose you and have to live on without you. I love you so much; you mean everything to me."

"Shhh, Erik, it's alright, I am better now," she soothed, "I would never leave you, no matter how sick I am."

"The reason I say this is because, I want you to become my wife," he said. Isabelle sat up immediately after hearing this, and looked into the green depths of his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered.

"I do," he answered praying she would say yes. He watched her as tears came to her eyes,

"Yes I will be your wife," she said collapsing against him in happiness. Erik hugged her to him tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"You have made met the happiest man on this earth, Isabelle, I hope that I can be the best husband," he said honestly.

"You will Erik, you will always be my only love," she promised. Erik reached across to the nightstand beside their bed and went to the drawer. Curiously Isabelle watched him as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He took her hand in his and kissed her ring finger before slipping the new jewelry on her finger.

"Erik it's beautiful," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Erik was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Quickly he got up to answer it.

"Monsieur, breakfast is ready downstairs, but I could have it brought up here." Gertie said, peeking in to find Isabelle sitting up. Erik looked at Isabelle and she took the sheet off, sitting up.

"We will be downstairs in a moment," Erik replied, closing the door. Isabelle swung her feet off the bed, attempting to stand on her wobbly legs. She sat back down immediately, embarrassed. Erik quickly washed in the basin and put on some clean clothes. He noticed Isabelle still sitting on the bed.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" He asked, Isabelle blushed and only nodded. Erik went to her old bedroom and got her some fresh clothes and helped Isabelle clean up and then dress. She was very thin from the fever and pale still, but Erik would be sure to get her healthy again.

Erik helped Isabelle down the stairs; she was still weak but insisted on eating downstairs. She leaned on him heavily for support. Erik thought her determination was endearing.

They ate breakfast quietly, Isabelle eating quite a lot of food. Erik smiled at it; glad she had an appetite again. After breakfast they went to the library. Gertie had put a fire on and Isabelle read a novel on the settee as Erik sat at the desk writing Madame Giry about he and Isabelle's new relationship.

Gertie knocked at the door and when she heard Erik say she could enter she did. Isabelle and Erik looked up; noticing that Gertie looked very nervous.

"Monsieur, Madame de Chagney is here," she said, "shall I send away?"

"No send her in," Erik said, furious that she would do this again. He looked at Isabelle; she was fidgeting and looked uncomfortable. "Isabelle, you may stay this time, Christine apparently does not understand the words stay out, even though I used the smallest words possible."

Christine entered, and Erik stood, she tried to embrace him, but Erik roughly pushed her away. She looked very affronted. Erik sighed.

"Christine why did you come again?" Erik said, "I remember telling you never to come to this property again."

"I wanted to see you." She said, her doe eyes pleading with his.

"So anytime you want to see me, you find it your place to come uninvited to my home, and interrupt anything I am doing so you can see me," Erik said, his anger growing.

"I thought you would want to see me," she replied then noticed Isabelle in the corner, "Erik, could you excuse your maid, so we can talk in private?"

That made Erik's anger explode.

"No," Erik said icily, "she is not my maid and she is more than welcome to attend any affairs that concern her as well!"

"I do not understand," Christine said, her brows knitting together.

"Well Madame de Chagny," Erik said, emphasizing her title, "this lady is Isabelle Fraser she is not a servant in this house, she lives here with me and is my fiancee." With that Erik went and helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist to steady her weak frame and held onto her other hand. Christine's eyes widened at the diamond ring on her finger.

"No!" Christine spat; "You cannot be engaged to her! You don't even love her!"

"I do love her," Erik said, "I love her more than I _thought _I loved you."

Christine mouthed wordlessly and then lunged at Isabelle, slapping her hard on the face. The force of the impact pushed Isabelle into Erik's chest, whimpering. At that moment Gertie entered, and snatched Christine by the hair as Christine meant to slap Isabelle again. Erik set Isabelle down on the settee, pushed Gertie aside and roughly grabbed Christine's arm, pulling her out of the library.

"You Vicomtesse, are no longer allowed to come near this property," Erik hissed, as he pulled her to her carriage, "Because if you do, I will not stop what my servant starts, and I guarantee you will have more than a slap on the face, and then your husband will begin wondering what you do when he is gone!"

Erik roughly put her in the carriage and slammed the door shut, "The Lady is no longer welcome here, do not bring her here again, or I will see to it that you are no longer employed with the de Chagney household."

-----------------------------

Erik went back into the library to find Gertie pressing a wet cloth to Isabelle's cheek. He excused Gertie and thanked her for her help, and knelt down next to Isabelle. He pulled the cloth down to reveal three red marks across her perfect cheek. Furious Erik wished he had allowed Gertie to finish whatever she was about to do to Christine.

"Oh Isabelle, I am so sorry," he whispered, "She will never disturb us, I promise. The cuts are not deep, so they will not leave any scars, so long as you let them heal on their own."

"Thank you for standing up for me," she whispered, her beautiful green eyes shining with tears.

"I would never let anyone, especially her, say such things about you, and if she ever returns she will regret it," Erik said as her tears finally broke free, "Please do not cry, it breaks my heart when you cry." He said as he wiped them away gently and helped her up, taking her to the bedroom to allow her to rest after their eventful morning.

"I love you Erik," Isabelle said sleepily.

"I love you too," Erik replied.

He helped her into a shift and laid her gently on the bed. He was about to leave and go to the music room, but Isabelle grabbed his sleeve pleading that he stay. He took his shoes off and got in the bed with her. Isabelle laid her head on his chest and Erik smoothed her hair. Erik was very tired after all and fell asleep right after Isabelle.

**R/R please! Thank you to my faithful reviewers, I love hearing your opinions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was going to post this yesterday, but I had some internet problems, so here it is!**

Chapter16

Isabelle woke with her face stinging and the events of that morning flooded back to her. She gingerly brought her fingers to her face and felt the scratches. She whimpered at how badly they stung, then she felt the bed shift and looked to find Erik looking down at her, his eyes showing tenderness. He gently moved her hand away from her cheek and looked at the cuts. He brought his fingers to them and when he brushed them across it Isabelle winced.

"She must have very long fingernails," she said, smiling weakly. Erik smiled back and brushed his lips across her cheek very gently. Instead of wincing, Isabelle sighed as Erik sat up. She rested her head in his lap while his fingers combed through her long, wavy locks.

"Erik, when do you want the wedding to be?" Isabelle asked, wondering if he had a preference.

"Whenever you are ready, love," he replied simply.

"Can it be soon?" She asked.

"How soon do you want it?" Erik asked.

"Next week?" She replied, burying her face against his chest as she worried he wouldn't agree.

He laughed at her shyness,

"Of course, it is your wedding," Erik said, "you could have it tomorrow and I would still agree.

"Thank you Erik," she said, sitting up and giving him a kiss.

"It is nothing ma Cherie," he replied, "shall we go and get some lunch?"

"Could we have it brought up here?" Isabelle asked, very comfortable.

"I'll have Gertie bring it up," Erik said, glad she didn't want to get up either. Erik got up and went to the door, opening it and calling for Gertie that they would take their lunch upstairs. He came back, and stoked the fire before sitting down next to Isabelle again. Isabelle scooted very closely and laid her head on his arm, sighing in content. Erik grabbed her hand kissed her palm and intertwined their fingers, gently massaging her knuckles.

It was still very cold outside and the snow was still on the ground. Isabelle was not allowed to go outdoors until she had her strength back completely. Erik did not want to risk her getting so ill again. Isabelle would get bored easily and Gertie always had house work, so Erik happily entertained and doted on her.

After lunch Erik went to compose and Isabelle and Gertie sat in the bedroom, Erik did not want Isabelle alone. Gertie sat on the settee next to Isabelle, working on some embroidery, Isabelle doing the same.

"I am going to assume you and Monsieur Erik are not cousins," Gertie said with a smile. Isabelle blushed and nodded.

"Yes, when I woke up from my fever he asked me to marry him," Isabelle said, smiling widely.

"When is the wedding?" Gertie asked curiously.

"Sometime next week," Isabelle confirmed.

"Is it going to be a large wedding?" Gertie asked.

"No probably me, Erik, and you and the other servants," Isabelle replied, "Nothing very fancy either, we are having the priest come here and then everything will go about as it normally does."

"You are inviting the servants?" Gertie asked, shocked.

"Of course, you are all like my friends and Erik and I would be very happy to have you all at our wedding," Isabelle said reasonably, "I think I want it on Wednesday, that way its close, but still gives us time to prepare everything."

"Are you getting Erik a ring?"

"Oh! I never thought about that! I suppose I'll ask Erik if I can go into town to get one, but I am not really comfortable going yet."

"I could always go with you," Gertie said helpfully, "Or if you are still not strong enough you could tell me what you want it to look like and I could get it."

"I can ask Erik, but he probably won't allow it, I am not strong enough to walk on my own, let alone travel into town."

"He is doing this out of his love, you do realized that don't you?"

"Of course! What I meant was, I probably won't be able to pick it out, so if you could get one when you do go to town, I would really appreciate it."

-------------------------------

Erik had been in the music room composing some new music as a wedding gift to Isabelle. He had never really felt this inspired in so long. He was almost frantically scribbling down music notes to the score and was plucking at strings on the piano. He was deep in thought and writing when he heard a knock at the door. Cursing he put the music away and stood to answer it, since no one was allowed in when he was working.

He opened the door to find Isabelle smiling at him and Gertie at her side holding her arm firmly. Erik immediately put his hand around her waist and grabbed her hand. Gertie excused herself and closed the door behind them. Erik lead Isabelle to the piano bench and gave her a kiss before sitting down next to her.

"I would like to have the wedding on Wednesday of next week, if that is alright with you." Isabelle said, getting down to what they really needed to talk about.

"Wednesday would be fine," Erik replied.

"I was also wondering, I need to purchase a ring for you to wear as well, and I thought I'd at least ask if I could go pick it out," Isabelle said, "but Gertie also said she would get one if you would rather I stay home."

"Yes, I would rather you stay home," Erik said, "You're still very weak, and your uncle could be in town, and we would not want him knowing you're here."

"Oh yes, I forgot about my uncle being in town, although he does live in Paris, but he might have kept my parents summer home," Isabelle said, hoping he did sell the home and moved back to Paris. Erik could tell she was thinking, and hoping her uncle moved. He hated that they had to dictate their lives around him now, Isabelle should feel safe and free to go into the town, not be scared to.

"I am sorry about this situation Isabelle," he said, "you should be able to do as you please and go in town for your own items, but I do not want to you to get hurt."

"You do not need to apologize," Isabelle said, "it is not anyone's fault about the issue, I am sorry I am such a bother with it though, it's not fair to you either."

"I wouldn't go to town even if you could," Erik said honestly, "I am not very social, most people think of me as a monster when they see me, but you are young, and beautiful, you should be having tea with other ladies."

"I would rather be with you than gossiping with women," Isabelle said with a teasing tone, "You are much better company." Erik laughed and kissed her cheek, causing Isabelle to smile.

**R/R please! Thank you to those who do! I love hearing your opinions!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At dinner that night Isabelle and Erik discussed nothing but their upcoming wedding. They decided on having it in a church, and the only guests were Gertie, Jonathan the stable lad and Maurice the groundskeeper. Gertie had purchased Isabelle's wedding dress and also picked out the ring for Erik. It was simple gold band with "All my love" etched on it.

------------------------------------

Erik offered Isabelle a music lesson after dinner but she was far too tired. He helped her to bed and sat down next to her, both began reading. Isabelle suppressed a yawn, Erik however noticed.

"You should sleep Isabelle," Erik said, in a tone very much like her father would have given her.

"I didn't want to disturb your reading," she replied sleepily.

"I am not interested in the book much, besides your health is more of a concern," Erik said, putting down his book on the nightstand, doing the same with hers. He blew out the candle and laid down next to Isabelle. She naturally moved her head to his chest and wrapped her arm around his midsection. His arm came up from behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. Erik wasn't tired yet, but listening to Isabelle's even breathing lulled him to sleep.

-----------------------------------

"_Isabelle, go, get away as fast as you can," her father said, "Quickly, they are coming for you."_

"_No! I won't leave you and mama!" Isabelle cried, even though her mother had already been killed._

"_Isabelle, please, live on for our sake!" He begged. At that moment a man came from behind her grabbed Isabelle around the throat and started squeezing. Another man came and stabbed her father through his chest. Isabelle was gasping for air..._

----------------------------------

Isabelle bolted awake with a cry, she was covered in sweat, but chilled to the bone, the covers fell off her when she sat up. Her breathing was ragged as she gasped for air. She had never had that dream before, but it frightened her nonetheless. She felt Erik stir next to her and hastily wiped away her tears.

"Isabelle what's wrong?" He asked, his tone full of worry, as he sat up.

"I had a nightmare," she said, her voice giving away her fear. Erik gathered her in his arms as she cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erik asked, smoothing her hair back.

"I was dreaming my father was hurt and was trying to make me run to safety, but I wouldn't go and someone came up from behind me and started choking me and another man came and stabbed my father, but I woke up before anything else happened," Isabelle said, burying her face in Erik's chest. "I felt like I couldn't breath, it was so real!"

Erik tried soothing her by rubbing her back and smoothing her hair, telling her comforting words. Finally her sobs were relented and she released her tight hold around Erik, looking up at him she smiled bravely. Erik returned the smile and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I promise Isabelle, I will never let anything happen to you," Erik promised. Isabelle nodded and murmured thank you. Erik laid back down and pulled Isabelle next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Erik, more than you'll ever know," Isabelle said as she drifted off.

"You're my salvation Isabelle, I love you," Erik replied, kissing her head once again. They both fell asleep, a deep, and dreamless sleep.

**Please R/R! Thank you to those who do!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_The day before the wedding..._

Isabelle was getting really nervous about the wedding. Not the ceremony in itself, but the wedding night. Her mother had never really told her what to expect, and she was nervous.

She was sitting in her old room. She did not believe in superstitions, but still thought it best to sleep in separate rooms the day before. She wished her parents could see her now. Although she believed her mother wouldn't have approved of her marrying a man without a rank, her father would have fully supported her and would have enjoyed Erik.

Erik was extremely nervous about marrying Isabelle. He truly did love her, he still could not believe Isabelle could return the love like she had. He had been so used to rejection in his life, and did not know how to handle acceptance like this.

Erik never believed in superstitions, but he understood Isabelle's idea. They both agreed to sleeping in their own beds until the wedding night. Erik was even more nervous about that night more than anything. Most woman refused to even touch his hand for fear of his deformity. Isabelle would reach out for his hands and affection, it gave Erik a comforting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Gertie was helping Isabelle into her wedding dress. It was a simple white gown with a low neckline. She wore a pearl necklace her mother had given her when she was sixteen. Her hair was pinned up in a curly mass on the top of her head, with a white rose in it.

She was shaking from her nerves, but very excited, this was her pledge to Erik's love officially. Gertie could sense her nerves as well,

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Isabelle replied, "But I am also excited." Gertie nodded as they went towards the chapel. Once the doors opened, Isabelle's throat ran dry. Erik was dressed in a tuxedo, looking quite dashing, and his green gaze fixed intently on her.

Erik was waiting impatiently for Isabelle to come out the doors and begin the ceremony. When the doors finally opened, Erik's breath hitched in his throat. He had never seen a more stunning woman in his life. The fact that she was going to be his own wife made Erik's heart clench with emotion. Once she caught his eye she smiled, Erik smiled back, his thoughts were a whirlwind of different emotions.

Before Erik knew it, Isabelle had come to stand beside him and he pulled her veil back to reveal her beautiful, smiling face. He took her hands in his and the ceremony began.

The ceremony had been a blur to Erik, the only part he could remember is when they both said "I do" and they exchanged rings. Erik looked down at his ring in awe. The three words on it were the words he had so longed to hear and now finally he is familiar with them. He then stared at Isabelle next to him in the carriage, she was smiling as she stared out the window and fiddling with her own wedding band.

He gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and she turned to him, smiling still,

"I've never been so happy in my life," she said resting her head on his shoulder and reaching for his hand. He kissed the top of her head and agreed.

Only with that kiss just then had Isabelle realized what lie ahead for tonight. They reached the manor and Erik had helped Isabelle out of the carriage. Her nerves suddenly catching up to her, she stumbled out of the carriage and followed Erik to their bedroom.

"Erik?" Isabelle asked hesitantly. He looked at her and noticed her fears.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I.. I have never.. I am still a virgin," she blurted, her cheeks staining crimson.

"It's okay Isabelle," Erik said, smiling gently, "We shall learn together." Isabelle let out a breath relieved as Erik helped her out of her gown. Tonight would be a new adventure for the both of them.

**R/R please! Thank you to those who do!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Isabelle woke up the next morning sore, but very happy. Erik was still sleeping soundly with his arm draped across her midsection. She smiled and shifted slightly and kissed his cheek. Erik's eyes snapped open staring at her intensely.

"Good morning my wife," he murmured giving her a gentle kiss, Isabelle deepened the kiss and wove her fingers through his black hair.

* * *

By the time Isabelle and Erik made it downstairs it was well passed noon. They went to the kitchen, to find some food warmed up for them. Both were starving and finished their meal very quickly. They went into the music room and Erik played for Isabelle. The song he played was a wedding gift to her, and when he finished he looked over and saw tears streaming down Isabelle's cheeks.

"Thank you Erik," she said, her voice thick with emotion. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"It was an honor writing it for you Isabelle, you've been my inspiration," he said honestly.

That night at dinner Isabelle and Erik talked about music mostly and their future. Isabelle thought about it and really wanted to have children.

"I wonder what our children will be like," Isabelle wondered aloud.

"What children?" Erik said through clenched teeth. Isabelle suddenly very confused by Erik's tone and how he stiffened.

"Our children, do you not want any?" Isabelle asked, praying he did want them.

"Are you insane?" Erik growled, "Why the hell would **_I_ **want children? For God's sake Isabelle, look at me!" Isabelle now had tears filling her eyes as she looked at her husband furiously. She stood up abruptly,

"I cannot believe you!" She spat, "You will not have any children all because you are scared of a repeat of your life! I cannot believe you would imply that I am that shallow to allow looks to change my feelings towards any human!" With that Isabelle stormed off and Erik heard the door slam shut, rattling the walls.

* * *

Isabelle was furious, hurt and felt shattered. She married someone she loved and wanted to spend every moment with, and felt like she didn't know him. She had always dreamt of having children, and she had never felt so hurt to know that Erik didn't want a child at all. Even if their child had been born with a deformity, Isabelle would have loved that child as much as she loved Erik. She felt as though someone tore her heart out and felt hollow. She changed her clothes and put on a shift.

As she did this the candlelight caught her wedding ring, she glanced down at it and became furious again. She caught her reflection in the mirror, seeing her face twisted with anguish, her green eyes shining with hurt she walked to the mirror, staring into her swollen, and red eyes. She pounded her fists against the floor length mirror repeatedly. Not feeling the pain as large pieces of glass tore at her skin and were getting lodged in her palms. Finally emotionally drained she lowered herself to the ground, sobbing.

Isabelle suddenly heard a knock at the door, and when the door creaked open she saw Gertie's wide eyes staring at her.

"Isabelle! My goodness what happened?" Gertie asked her friend concern written all over her face.

"I-I had a fight with Erik," she sobbed, "He hates me, I know he does!" Gertie pulled Isabelle into a fierce hug and then looked at her hands. They were covered in blood and lots of glass was sticking out of her wrists, and palms. Gertie stood Isabelle up and set her down on the bed. She went to get water and bandages.

Once Gertie cleaned the cuts and pulled out countless amounts of glass, she stitched up the larger cuts in her palm and one along her palm and wrist. Gertie was angry at Erik for doing this, and very sad for Isabelle being put through such anguish. She cleaned up the glass after she put Isabelle in the bed and went downstairs.

* * *

Erik was in the music room, still furious with Isabelle for her suggestion and even more for her temper against him. Even though he heard all of Isabelle's sobbing he did not feel guilty. He did not want children, he could never live with himself if his child ended up like he did. He even knew he could not bear to look at his offspring. He heard Isabelle breaking something, and briefly wondered what it was. He then heard Gertie go in their room and clean whatever it was up.

Suddenly the music room door slammed open and Gertie stormed in looking livid.

"How dare you!" Gertie spat at him, slamming the door close to muffle their voices.

"How dare I what exactly?" Erik wondered his voice laced with venom.

"Your wife is in your bedroom sobbing her heart out, saying you hate her!" She shouted. "She broke the Goddamn mirror and has stitches up and down her wrists and hands because she is so upset! Now you go up their and live up to the vows your promised her yesterday or so help me God, I will give you a beating you will never forget!"

Erik was furious at Gertie and stormed passed her and went upstairs, he took a deep breath before entering the bedroom he shared with Isabelle. He quietly opened the door, he could hear Isabelle's ragged breathing and occasionally heard hiccups and sniffing. The candle was still burning and what he saw started to eat away at his anger.

Isabelle was lying on their large bed, her eyes swollen and red, her face blotchy and very pale. He saw her bandaged hands and arms, places on the bandages stained red from blood. He glanced at where their mirror had once been and saw the entire thing had only two large pieces of glass left in the bottom corners.

He quietly closed the door and changed into his bedclothes. He gently got into bed and took Isabelle's hand in his, she was so worn out emotionally she didn't even stir. He carefully unwrapped the neatly bound bandage and saw tiny cuts on her palms and as he got farther down her hands and wrists a couple wounds gradually got worse. Several did require stitches and the ones that did were very long and deep.

Erik was still very upset, but he felt guilty for causing her so much distress, he kissed her arm and rewrapped it, and tried to sleep.

**Drama eh? Hope you enjoyed! Please R/R!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Erik woke before Isabelle, and dressed quickly and went downstairs. He did not want to discuss anything with Isabelle yet. He decided to go into town and pick up some supplies. He told Gertie and went to the stables to saddle a horse.

---------------------------

Isabelle woke up and found herself alone. She glanced at the vacant spot beside her and put her wrapped hand on the spot. It was still warm so Erik had slept in their bed, but left early. She felt awful, her head pounded unmercifully and her eyes she could tell were extremely swollen. Her hands and arms stung and hurt to move a lot.

She decided to get up and get dressed. She took off the bandages and just rewrapped her hands. She silently made her way to the kitchen. There she found Gertie cooking some breakfast. Gertie looked up and smiled.

"'Morning Isabelle," Gertie said cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning," Isabelle said hoarsely, "I'm extremely tired, but there is not much I can do." Isabelle sat down on the table and watched Gertie.

"Do you know if Erik is around?" Isabelle asked.

"No, he went into town this morning for supplies," Gertie answered, she had yelled at Erik before he left calling him several names ladies did not say.

"Oh." Isabelle said, sadly. _Erik really does hate me _she thought to herself.

"What did the two of you fight about?" Gertie asked.

"Children, Erik does not want any children at all," Isabelle told her sadly of their argument. Gertie gave her a friendly hug and said it will all work out. Isabelle excused herself to the music room, hoping Gertie's words were true.

She sat down at the piano bench and stared at the ivory keys sadly. She would not be able to play until her hands healed. She saw the music Erik had written her, and glared at it, it was mocking her she thought.

She heard a knock at the front door and heard Gertie walk by to answer it. She heard a shout and scream and what sounded like something heavy hitting the floor. Worried Isabelle opened the music room and walked down the hall. What she saw scared the breath right out of her.

Her uncle and some strange man stood in her home's entryway. They looked up at her and her uncle gave an evil grin. Isabelle ran the opposite way and tore through the house reaching the kitchen. As she reached the back door's handle her uncle's hand came around her mouth as her scream was muffled.

"Now my dear niece, is that a way to greet your uncle?" William asked with a sneer. He drug her away as Isabelle fought and struggled. They reached their carriage and Isabelle was thrown roughly into it. Her head hitting the other end with a sickening sound. Isabelle's surroundings slowly went black.

-------------------------------------

On Erik's ride to town he thought about the argument he and Isabelle had. Erik thought about children, he had always handled them fine, but his main fear was his deformity. The more he thought about it the more he became nervous. What if the child did have his face? Erik would never forgive himself, he knew Isabelle would love the new babe the same as any child. Then he questioned, what if the deformity wasn't hereditary and he just denied Isabelle something she wanted out of life, and nearly destroyed her, for nothing?

Erik decided as he reached the town that he would discuss this with Isabelle and voice his concern. If she truly wanted children, he would agree. He went into the store and bought the pens and paper he needed and made his way home.

When Erik reached the manor he knew something was wrong. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Jonathan, the groom, came running up to him.

"Master! Your wife is gone! She was kidnapped!" Jonathan said frantically. Erik immediately dismounted and ran into the house. He found Gertie sitting on the stairs, Maurice next to her with a wet cloth. A path of dried blood ran down Gertie's face, and she looked scared to death.

"Monsieur! They took Isabelle!" She cried.

"Who?" Erik demanded.

"Her uncle! The one who has been searching for her!" Gertie said frantically. "You must find her, they will surely kill her!"

Erik went quickly to his bedroom and pulled out his only weapon. His punjab lasso. He then went back outside and told Jonathan to quickly saddle another horse for himself. He would need help in getting his wife safely home.

-------------------------------------

Isabelle was tied up in a bedroom in her uncles house. Her wrists were bound and they were tied to a post on the bed. They had already hurt her, and left her because they assumed she passed out. Her uncle had her whipped repeatedly saying it was her punishment for running away from him, and as his rightful place as her guardian it was his responsibility she would not do it again. They whipped her eight times before she blacked out from the pain. When she woke up she didn't know if they stopped after the blacked out or continued until they had felt her punishment complete for now.

She desperately wished they would not return. She thought of Erik briefly and choked back a sob. He had left for town without saying goodbye, the only memory he would have of their extremely short marriage was their argument. It ate away at her conscience. Isabelle never told him she loved him. She would hate herself forever for never saying those three words that meant so much to the both of them.

She prayed silently wishing away the pain, and praying for God to not blame Erik for any this situation. She heard footsteps. Her cry was muffled by the cloth in her mouth and she wished she was safe in her bed wrapped in her husbands arms. Her Erik's protective embrace.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, I'll update it tomorrow and then I probably won't update until late Wednesday night (finals you see). R/R please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Erik and Jonathan galloped using the directions Jonathan used to find the Christie manor. Erik prayed to God that Isabelle would be unharmed when they find her. A feeling deep in his heart told him not to be too hopeful.

When they reached the manor it was nighttime. Perfect Erik thought, the darkness is my strong point. There were two rooms with candles lit Erik could see. He and Jonathan quietly, but quickly dismounted their horses. Erik led the way and opened the front door. He heard muffled voices upstairs. Erik signaled for Jonathan to stay there and watch the door, and Erik silently disappeared into the dark hallway.

Erik followed the voices to be in a bedroom, they were male and the door was opened a crack. He quickly peeked in and saw no sign of Isabelle. He went to the room nearby with a candle burning inside, and looked in, what he saw he would never forget. Isabelle was tied to post on a bed sitting toward him. Her head was bowed down, unconscious he thought, and her back was what would haunt him. All across her back were the lines only a whip could make. They had to have thrashed her at least twenty times. Erik silently went in, glancing in the hallway for signs of her uncle and the other man.

He went to Isabelle and looked at her face. She was still breathing, but was blacked out. She must have hit her head for she had blood staining her beautiful face. Her wrists were raw from struggling against the ropes, and some of Gertie's neatly done stitches were torn apart, leaving blood dripping from the reopen wounds. Erik quickly unbound her wrists; just as he finished the last one Isabelle's eyes suddenly snapped open, the pain in them unbearably obvious.

"Erik, don't leave me," she whispered frantically, at the same time Erik heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, Isabelle whimpered softly, clutching Erik's sleeve. He pried Isabelle's fingers from his sleeve and stood up in a menacing stance.

A burly man entered, looking at Isabelle, and then his eyes found Erik's form near the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" The man questioned.

"Someone whose path you should not have crossed," Erik replied, with venom in his words. The man's eyes widened and he pulled a knife out, and lunged for Erik. The man lunged toward Erik; Erik was just pulling out his lasso when a gunshot sounded through the room. Erik looked up from the dead man's body in front of him to see Jonathan holding the smoking gun in his hand.

They heard more footsteps and Jonathan came fast to stand next to Erik, the gun pointed towards the door.

William, Isabelle's uncle, entered the room with his own gun in hand. He saw Isabelle, the dead man, Jonathan and finally Erik. Jonathan cocked the gun and was about to pull the trigger when William ran out of the room. Jonathan and Erik both followed and as William went to go down the stairs. Jonathan lunged and grabbed William by the ankle. William's body fell forward and went down the stairs. His body landing limp. Jonathan rushed down the stairs and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead monsieur," Jonathan confirmed, "We should tend to your wife now."

Jonathan helped Erik get an unconscious Isabelle on a horse, and Erik mounted on the same horse behind Isabelle. Jonathan mounted his horse and they made their way back home.

"Jonathan, thank you for helping me," Erik said, "I apologize for you having to carry the blood of another man on your hands."

"No monsieur, do not apologize, I would do it again if I had to," Jonathan said, "I think of it as we rid the world of two evil people and did other people a favor." Erik only nodded; they continued their journey in silence.

When they reached the manor Maurice was waiting outside for them. He approached them and let out a sigh when he saw Isabelle.

"Is the Madame all right?" Maurice asked.

"She will be how is Gertie?" Erik questioned.

"Worried sick about the three of you," Maurice replied with a slight smile. Maurice helped Erik get Isabelle down and then Erik carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on her stomach to clean the wounds on her back. When he saw them in better lighting he wished he could have killed her uncle for this torture. Gertie came in with hot water lots of clean cloth and some salve for the wounds. She gasped when she saw them and Erik commanded her to leave them.

Erik dipped the clean cloth in the water and gently wiped the blood away from her cuts. They were not very deep, but most of them would leave scars. Erik felt horrible, he should have stayed home and protected his wife. It was his fault she was hurt like this. Erik put some salve on the wounds as his finished touch and lifted her into a sitting position. He looked at the wound on her head and wiped the blood away with some cloth. He started to clean it and he glanced down and saw Isabelle staring at him intently.

"Isabelle, I am so sorry," he whispered brokenly, "This is my fault, I never should have left you."

"Erik, it's not your fault," she whispered back, her voice filled with hurt. "You saved me, that's all that matters." She brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed it. Erik and Isabelle both had tears in their eyes.

"Isabelle I love you so much," Erik said, "You mean the world to me, I am so sorry about our argument. I want to have children if you do, I really do."

"I love you too Erik, I love you more than anything, I couldn't bear my life without you," Isabelle said, tears silently streaming down her face, "I'm so glad you do want children, I love you so much."

Erik cleaned the cut on her head,

"I think you have a concussion from hitting your head," Erik said.

Erik cleaned and stitched her wrists again and helped her into her shift. He gently set her on her stomach again, not wanting the wounds to reopen, and he lay down next to her. She scooted next to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach, laid her head on his chest and his hand held hers.

"I love you," Erik whispered again, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," Isabelle said in return, kissing his chest. Isabelle drifted to sleep in her husband's safe and protective embrace.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Things have been hectic for me at home! Please R/R! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am SOO sorry this took so long to update! **

Chapter 22

Erik woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He heard whimpering and looked down at Isabelle. Her mouth was twitching and her brows were furrowed. She was mumbling incoherently and Erik knew she was having a nightmare.

"Erik...help me," she mumbled, tears starting to run down her face, her mumbling becoming more frantic. Erik gently kissed her lips,

"Isabelle, ma petite, please wake up," Erik begged, hating to see her dreams affecting her so. She whimpered and her eyes opened. They were filled with pain and fear, she looked into Erik's eyes as more tears rolled down. Erik gently wiped them away and tried to comfort her without upsetting her injuries. Isabelle clung to him like a newborn child would to it's mother. Erik's usually strong and brave wife had been broken and it hurt him deeply to know she had suffered things almost as badly as he had in his life.

"Erik," Isabelle whispered frantically, "I'm scared." Once again tears filled her eyes as her voice broke with emotion.

"Shh, don't be," Erik soothed, "I'll never let another person harm you, your uncle is dead, he'll never bother you again, I promise."

"He is?" Isabelle asked urgently, "He's really gone?"

"Yes, he fell down the stairs and broke his neck," Erik confirmed, Isabelle let out a deep breath, completely relieved.

"Oh Erik! I was so scared there, I kept praying you would come and I felt awful for not being able to tell you I love you," Isabelle cried, "I was scared the only memory you would have is of the argument, I wished myself away in your arms. I've always felt safest when you hold me."

"Shh, Isabelle I came home and knew something bad happened, it felt as though my heart was being torn out," Erik whispered, "I had been thinking about children on my way home and was scared that you would have died hating me, and it would have eaten away at my soul knowing I never got to tell you that I love you."

Erik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, not upsetting her injuries. She clung to him as if he were her lifeline. Erik smoothed her hair and sang quietly to her as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**R/R please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Isabelle woke up, having finally gotten a decent sleep filled night. She opened her eyes to find Erik getting dressed. Her head still hurt very badly from hitting it. She smiled to herself and attempted to get up, she groaned when her back and head protested. Erik's had snapped up to see her struggling, he walked over and helped her sit upright, making her dizzy.

"Good morning," he whispered, "Try not to move suddenly, I want your back to heal as soon as it can." Isabelle nodded and smiled at his tone. It reminded her of the way her father used to talk to her when she did something bad. Firm, but full of love and worry.

"My head still hurts though," Isabelle said.

"I expect it will for a few days, you have a concussion," Erik replied, "Just try not to move too much or suddenly.

"Do you want to go downstairs for breakfast, or stay up here?" Erik asked her.

"Can we please stay up here for now?" Isabelle asked. Erik simply nodded. He helped her stand up, and helped her out of her shift. He decided not to have her wear a corset for a while and helped her into a pale yellow simple dress. He set her back on the bed and called for Gertie to bring the breakfast upstairs.

Once Gertie brought the food up, Erik couldn't help but smile at the amount of food she ate. When they finished they both sat silently for a moment,

"Erik do you want to have children?" Isabelle blurted. Erik looked at her thoughtfully before answering.

"I had thought about it on the way to town yesterday and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to have them, you'll make an excellent mother" Erik replied. He saw Isabelle's shoulders sag in relief, and realized how much it meant to her, she smiled at him grateful he changed his mind.

"You know my uncle beat me yesterday, as a punishment for running from him?" Isabelle said quietly.

"Oh ma cherie," Erik murmured wrapping his arm about her shoulder and pulled her to his lap smoothing her hair.

"I counted eight lashes before I passed out, I don't think he kept going though," she whispered, tears evident in her voice. "I didn't think I would live to see you ever again, the thought scared me so much."

"I'm so sorry Isabelle, I should have stayed home," Erik whispered, "I should have sent Maurice or Jonathan to the town, and stayed home with you. I'm sorry for what you had to go through, it felt as though my heart was ripped from my chest when I saw you on the bed, covered in blood."

"When I saw them in the foyer, I tried running, he grabbed me though, and he threw me in the carriage," Isabelle sobbed, "That's how my head got hurt."

"Christ Isabelle, I will never allow another person to come harm you," Erik promised, "I could not bear to see you hurt in any way, I love you too much." Isabelle continued to cry silently, clutching on to Erik's sleeve and burying her face in his neck. She stayed like that until she fell asleep. Erik too fell asleep holding Isabelle tightly in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle insisted on having Erik take her to the music room.

"Since I can't have my music lesson, I want to listen to you play," Isabelle said stubbornly. Erik merely sighed as he led her down the stairs. He set her down on the settee and played for her. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't stir when he stopped playing. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her sleeping soundly and sighed in relief. She barely had any sleep the night before, he was glad she was getting rest. He continued played until she did wake up.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked as she stretched, wincing when her back protested.

"A couple hours," he replied, "are you still tired?" She shook her head.

"I'm starved," she said.

"Let's feed you shall we?" He asked helping her up.

Once Isabelle finished her lunch she wanted to go to the library to read, Erik brought her a blanket to sit by the fire with as she read. He read his book at his desk. There was a knock at the door, and Erik had seen Gertie go out to the barn to care for the animals.

"I'll get that," he said to Isabelle as she looked up at him, she nodded and continued reading.

Erik went to answer the door and felt the blood pump harder in his veins,

"Madame de Chagney," he said tersely, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are coping," she said giving him a sad smile.

"Coping?" He asked her, puzzled.

"I heard your wife was kidnapped and came to see how you are," she murmured, as she walked into the entryway.

"Kidnapped?" He said inquiringly, "where did you hear of it?"

"I have my sources Erik," she replied simply. Erik walked into the library as he said his next words.

"I fear you are mistaken, seeing as my wife is in the library this very moment."

Christine tore into the library and saw Isabelle sitting at the settee, looking furious.

"You told my uncle didn't you?" Isabelle asked, her voice low and icy.

"Where would you get such a thought?" Christine asked.

"How else would you know?" Erik said, "No one in the manor has spoken of it, and we returned her as soon as we found out."

"He lied to me!" Christine screamed, "The bastard! He promised he'd take care of you."

"GET OUT!" Erik roared, "You will never step foot near this manor or so help me God Christine you'll pay for every sin you've committed against us!"

Christine shot Erik a glare, and then said in a low voice, "He should have killed you before you had the chance to escape the first time."

"Get out," Erik said through clenched teeth. Christine left muttering curses under her breath.

"I shall tell Raoul of your behavior," she said holding her head high.

"And I shall tell him of your unwelcome visits to my home," Erik spat, "or have you forgotten your vows to him?"

Christine slammed her carriage door and left. Erik went back into the manor to find Isabelle pacing it.

"I can't believe the nerve of that little twit," she spat.

"It's fine Isabelle, she's gone, I never would have answered the door had I known she would be on the other end."

Isabelle nodded, "I'm tired," she said, "I think I'm going to lie down."

"I'll help you to the bedroom," Erik said, they went upstairs and Erik was about to leave her when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?" She questioned.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked, not wanting to disturb her rest, she nodded and scooted over, he got in the bed beside her and held her as she slept.

**R/R please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The sequel to this story is called A Sweet Beginning if you'd like to read the rest of Erik and Isabelle's story :D **

Chapter 24

_One month later..._

Isabelle's back healed beautifully; she had a few scars however. She was self-conscious of them and hated them; they were a harsh reminder of her uncle and his cruelty. Christine had stopped coming by, Erik had finally written Madame Giry of her unwanted visits. Madame Giry was mortified, and forbid Christine from ever going near the town, for she would tell Raoul of her deceitfulness. They had also gotten a letter from the Vicomtesse, apologizing for her tactlessness and the danger she put Isabelle in.

Isabelle had gotten out of the bath and was studying her back in the mirror, there were a total of four scars that crawled across her back. Erik said they showed how strong she was, she liked to think that they did, but they only reminded her of something she wanted to forget. She had some scars on her wrists and ankles from where they bound her and she fought them, the ones on her ankles less visible. She sat on the bed for a moment, she suddenly felt very nauseas, she took a few deep breaths and went to the chamber pot, and wretched violently into it.

Erik was downstairs in the music room waiting for Isabelle to come down for her music lesson. Isabelle's dreams after her kidnapping had finally ceased to Erik's relief, and she slept fitfully every night. Shortly after, he took her to her parent's gravesite and she put some roses on it and he left her to herself while she gave them a proper goodbye.

Erik wondered what was taking Isabelle so long and went upstairs to find Isabelle sitting next to the chamber pot.

"Isabelle what happened?" He asked his tone full of worry.

"I feel sick," she murmured.

"I'll send Gertie to fetch the doctor," he announced helping her into the bed, and she was too tired to argue. The doctor sent Erik out of their bedroom to tend to Isabelle. Erik was furious that he could not be in there with his own wife. When the doctor left he was smiling and said she would be fine. He rushed into their room and saw her sitting on her vanity seat with a wide grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked irritated.

"The doctor said I should be better in six or seven months," she hinted.

"What have you got that will only last a short while?"

"Think," she said, wanting him to realize on his own. He sat there puzzled for a few minutes; Isabelle was ready to burst and finally gave up. "I'm pregnant Erik that's why I've felt sick in the morning!"

Erik's eyes widened and looked at her and then her stomach, "We're pregnant?" The awe in his voice evident. She nodded enthusiastically and threw herself into his arms.

"You're going to be an excellent father!" Erik was still in shock that he was going to have a child. Isabelle was bubbling with her excitement. She realized Erik was still taking in the news and gave him a moment to think.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" She questioned at last.

"A girl," he responded, "I think." Erik could already in vision a little girl playing in the yard picking flowers, with wavy brown hair and green eyes like her mother's. "You'll be an amazing mother," he said cupping her cheek and giving her a tender kiss on her lips.


End file.
